What He Didn't Know
by soccerluvr1
Summary: She didn't tell, he didn't know. Chapter 5 is up, Rogan. AU kinda . Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls
1. How He Found Out

**A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girl's fiction, please be nice, but I want to be criticized so don't hold back. Also I want to know if this should be a series or a oneshot. **

What he didn't know

Rory and Logan had been dating for a little over a year, Logan had no idea who her real father was, only that he came from society. He also had no idea that Rory's real name was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third, and she didn't want to tell him, because then it would have been made obvious that she was richer then him. So she let him think that she was just Rory Gilmore; a girl with an estranged father.

* * *

They were at Logan's dorm when they got the call.

Logan looked sadly over at his phone and stood up hesitantly to answer it.

"Huntzberger."

"Now, is that anyway to answer to your mother?" Shira Huntzberger's voice rang through the phone.

"Sorry mother, I didn't know that it was you."

"Quite alright. Now I would like to talk to you about something. Come to dinner at 6:30 this Saturday."

"Mom, why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Okay?" Logan didn't know what else to say so he let the line grow silent before his mother spoke again.

"And bring that gold-digging girlfriend with you."

"Now I'm not quite sure I want to."

"Just come, and do not be late!"

Logan sighed and looked over at Rory, she knew what he was going to say.

* * *

As Saturday rolled around Rory felt like she was walking into the flaming depths of hell. She shot one last glance at Logan before walking he reached for the door bell. Rory quickly grabbed his arm and said, "Isn't there anyway we can get out of this?"

He looked at her and she sighed, she knew the answer to that. Plus; NOBODY ever stood up the great Shira Huntzberger.

As he rang the bell, Rory felt her stomach do a small flip, she knew something bad yet oddly hysterical was going to happen tonight, she just wasn't sure what.

When Shira herself answered the door she knew something was defiantly wrong. She gave her a cold smile, and then looked at Logan with a small smirk placed on her lips. She invited them inside and told them to sit. Rory looked over at Logan, and he just looked at her with sorrow etched on his face.

"Logan," she paused, "Rory, how great of you to join us!"

"Well, Mother, we are here on your invitation, so could you please tell us what you want?"

"I wanted you to come here to meet your fiancé!"

"My WHAT?"

"Logan, dear we wanted you to meet your fiancé! And I wanted Rory here to meet her as well, so then she can see what a real trophy wife looks like!" While saying that, Shira silently thought to herself, and finally get through that girl's thick head that she will not be with my son!

"Why are you doing this to me?" Logan asked imploringly.

"Because it's time that you've met her."

"What's her name?"

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden III."

At this Rory's stomach slightly clinched, and she chuckled to herself, but disguised it in a cough. They would find out soon, and she couldn't wait till then. Shira shot her a glance of triumph out of the corner of her eye, and Rory could have sworn there was a condescending look as well.

Logan on the other hand looked simply outraged.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Logan, you have been set to marry her the day you were born, I think its about time we get this over with!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That's probably them right now. I'm going to go get the door."

When Shira walked out of the room Rory started chuckling. Logan looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why are you laughing, don't you realize this means that we can't be together?"

"Logan, Rory isn't my real name."

"What?" He looked utterly confused.

"My real name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III."

Before Logan had a chance to answer they heard voices.

"Sorry my daughter couldn't make it, I don't know why she wasn't answering her phone, she usually does!" It was a male voice.

Shira's was the next voice heard, "It's quite alright please, my son is in here."

As Shira and the man walked into the room, Rory looked up from her drink and ran over to the man.

"Dad! I had no idea that you would be here tonight!"

Logan had caught on by that time and had his cell phone out and took pictures of his mothers face.

Christopher looked slightly shocked that Rory was there but was hugging her none the less. He then looked up at Shira.

"Shira, I would like you to meet my daughter; Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III. We call her Rory though."

Shira had a look of disgust on her face. Why hadn't she even thought of this, Emily had talked about it enough to know that this was the scandal child. She should have put the pieces together and it made he very frustrated that she hadn't. She took one more look at Rory then realized that if there was any gold-digger in her son's and Rory's relationship it would defiantly not be Rory. She looked at Christopher again and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Logan and Rory were in Logan's dorm room on the couch snuggling.

"So, you're a Hayden?"

"Yeah, I'm a Hayden." She confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to."

"Oh. So this means that your richer than me."

"Yeah, it does." She avoided his eyes.

"Rory, are you a double heiress?"

She looked down again.

"Oh my god," he was shocked to say the least, "You are!"

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" She finally looked into his eyes.

"No, but why didn't you?"

"Because I'm the very person I dislike." She turned her head before turning it back to him, "Remember when we first met and I didn't like you because you were rich and arrogant?" He nodded his head at this, "Well, I felt like such a hypocrite, I was rich…"

She got cut off by Logan.

"But you were never arrogant." They looked at each other in the eyes and kissed a smoldering, passion filled kiss. When the broke apart they were smiling like idiots.

"So…. We're going to get married." Rory smiled even wider when he said that.

"Did you see the look on your moms face when she found out Christopher was my dad, and that she signed you over to marry me on a contract that you can't break?"

TBC…

(Maybe)

**A/N: So be super critical, but also remember first Gilmore Girl story!!**


	2. Thanks For The Memories

**A/N: So that was chapter 1… get ready for chapter 2 and the CAA, or CAOA (you'll find out). Italics are memories.

* * *

**

Thanks For The Memories

Logan and Rory had gotten over the initial shock of finding out that they were engaged. But that didn't remove the screaming match from their memories.

"_What, so now you don't want to get married?" Rory was screaming at the top of her lungs._

"_That's not what I meant! I was only saying that even if we didn't want to we had to!" Logan was getting more tired of this screaming match every minute it went on._

"_Yeah, which makes it sound like you didn't want me! You said, and I quote, "I can't believe that we are getting married, even if I didn't want to we would have to…"_

"_You didn't let me finish, you cut me off right there!"_

"_Really, then what were you going to say? Hmm?"_

"_I was going to say, Even if I didn't want to we would have to." He paused, then said, "It's a good thing that I want to."_

Those words had ended their screaming match and since they were in his dorm, and Colin and Finn were in the dorms of random people, he took her right there on the floor.

* * *

That was a few days ago and Rory was now in Stars Hollow talking to her mother about random things.

"Do you think that they have a club for coffee addicts?" Lorelai's question didn't stun Rory, but it was one to which she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know, what would it be called, the CAA?"

"CAA?" Her mother questioned as they were walking into Luke's.

"Coffee Addicts of America." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wouldn't it be the CAOA then?"

"Again, I don't know. We should look it up!"

Lorelai smiled and looked over at Luke, who was busy with customers.

"I'll be right back." And with that she disappeared up the stairs.

Rory was looking around the diner when a bone chilling scream came from up the stairs. Luke and Rory made eye contact and then raced each other to the stairs. Luke was at the stairs first and hopped them three at a time. Rory was close behind him, but instead of hopping them three at a time, she took the stairs at a fast pace.

When Luke reached the door and pushed it open the sight that met him was very awkward and a little surprising too.

Rory stood stunned in the doorway, the only thing going through her mind was; sleeping, I must be sleeping. She now understood what Lorelai's scream was for, and why it sounded so bone chilling. It was nothing like the scream she had received when she told her mom of her engagement.

"_Mom?"_

"_Is it you? Is it really the daughter I haven't heard from since yesterday?"_

"_Mom!"_

"_It's you! It's really you! The prodigal daughter has returned!"_

"_You make it sound like I was gone for a year."_

"_A day, a year, is there any difference?"_

"_I have some news." It was simple and to the point_

"_Tell mommy, spill! You know that you want to."_

"_Why else would I call?"_

"_To tell your mother how much you love and miss her."_

"_Someone's arrogant this morning. Anyway I had dinner at Logan's again."_

"_Really, what happened this time?" Her mother asked when she didn't really want to know._

"_This time, it was hysterical."_

"_Like good haha funny hysterical, or I'm crying because I'm tired hysterical."_

"_Good haha funny hysterical."_

"_So I must say this again, SPILL!" She nearly screamed it this time._

"_So there we were in his parents living room when his mother told him he was engaged. When she asked him to who she shot me a glance and then said, Lorelai Leigh Hayden the third. She obviously…" Rory never got to finish that sentence because her mother screamed an angry scream._

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"_What?" Rory questioned._

"_I told them not to, but do they listen? No…"_

"_Who doesn't listen?"_

"_Both sets of your grandparent's."_

"_Again, I ask, what?"_

"_I told them not to put you in an arranged marriage, but as usual, they didn't listen!"_

"_Mom, calm down! At least I'm in love with my fiancé and at least I knew him before all of this!"_

"_Yeah, that is one good thing. But it still doesn't stop me from being mad at them."_

"_And it shouldn't, but can I please get back to my story?"_

"_Yeah, I wanna hear about Shira's expression when she heard who you were."_

"_I have pictures. Anyway where was I?" She paused for a second, "Oh yeah, like I was saying, Shira obviously didn't know who I really was, so after she said my full name I cleverly disguised my laugh as a cough. Logan, who coincidently didn't know as well, assumed she was just another bleach blonde, no brained, trophy wife, started staring coldly at his mom and simply asked, 'How could you do this to me?' and she responded with, 'This has been set since the day you were born, it's about time we got this over with."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_I was getting to that!" She stalled again, "And then the doorbell rang."_

"_Ohhhh, that sounds creepy."_

"_Can I not get through one story without you interrupting me?"_

"_I'd say that, that is very unlikely."_

"_Guess who was at the door?"_

"_Paul Anka?"_

"_Haha, I'm just bursting with laughter." She commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, guess again!"_

"_Umm, I don't know. Tell me!"_

"_Dad."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. So before they got in I started laughing, and Logan asked how I could ask knowing that we couldn't be together anymore. And I told him that Rory wasn't my real name. He just looked at me confused, and then I said that my real name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third. And then we heard voices outside the door, and it was Shira and dad. Dad was apologizing for my not being there, Shira told him it was okay and led him into the room. I ran to him while sort of screaming, 'Dad' and hugged him. Logan had finally understood what I had told him and took pictures of Shira's face with his phone."_

"_Oh, I would give anything to see that look in person."_

"_So then dad turned to Shira and said, 'Shira, __I would like you to meet my daughter; Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III. We call her Rory though.' The look on Shira's face was even more priceless, and she didn't even notice that Logan was taking pictures. She looked at me and then back at dad before turning on her heel and storming out of the room."_

"_And I missed that? Why wasn't I even there? I mean I am the mother of bride in this arranged marriage, shouldn't I have been there?"_

"_Yes, and I don't know to the other two."

* * *

_

TBC

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Who was in Luke's apartment? Any guesses? Any way review, and be critical!!!**


	3. Surprises Like None Others

**A/N: It has been a few months I know, I know, but I don't have any other excuse other then I didn't really feel like writing so…… here's the latest chapter!**

Surprises Like None Others

"Oh, wow." Rory couldn't think. She was surprised. That was for sure.

"Umm… I didn't think it would be this awkward. So Rory, how ya doin'?"

"Uhh…" She was speechless to say the least. They hadn't talked in over a year and now here he was looking so…bad.

"Sweetie, I hope your Yale education taught you more than that!" Her mom added. "Now, Jess, care to tell me what you are doing back here, when you left my daughter broken hearted?"

"I, uhh, left some CD's here. I snuck into the diner while you were distracting Luke with something."

"Rory, would you like to say anything?" Lorelai was acting polite when really all she wanted to do was throttle Jess for leaving the way he did.

"No, I'm good." Rory barely got that out. But after she did she turned around and ran out of the diner faster then you could possibly imagine breaking about ten Gilmore Girl rules along the way, one of which was no running, especially in heels.

(LINE)

"Logan?" Rory hollered as she walked into his dorm.

"Ace, is that you?"

"No, it's Alyssa Milano." She answered sarcastically.

Logan came into view just as he was putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"Never joke about Alyssa Milano. She is a very serious subject."

"As your fiancé, should I be worried that you have such an unnatural obsession with her?"

"I wouldn't worry. Alyssa Milano has nothing on you. Plus it's not unnatural; ask any guy they will tell you that my obsession is perfectly normal."

"I'm sure it is, anyway I have to tell you something…"

"Go on, Ace, you can tell me anything," Logan replied.

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this but, my ex-boyfriend Jess is in town. And there's a good chance he will be at the wedding."

"Why would he be at our wedding?"

"You know my mom's fiancé Luke? Well Jess is Luke's nephew…"

To say Logan was speechless would be an understatement; Logan was shocked beyond words, completely, utterly bamboozled.

"Huh, well, my friend is coming back into town after being gone for five years, so at least you'll get to meet him."

Rory was surprised that Logan was taking this so well, she figured that they would at least yell at each other a little.

"I'm not sure how much time he'll actually spend with us though because he said something about meeting up with an old school friend named Mary or something."

Rory, who was standing with her back to Logan, got really wide eyes at this point. She hoped to God that he wasn't talking about _him_.

Logan, however continued, "It's a really funny story actually, they both went to high school together, and he hit on her constantly, but she always turned him down. He even tried to make her jealous by making out with other girls against her locker."

Rory new right then that it was in fact _him_, but she wouldn't let Logan know that she knew _him_.

"Really? Didn't he ever try just asking her out?"

"He said that he asked her out a lot, and that he even kissed her once, but she had a boyfriend."

"Weird."

"Once he even bought two tickets PJ Harvey, you know, one for him one for her. He was so sure that she would say yes to him, but she didn't, instead, she got back together with her boyfriend."

"That sucks for him. This is weird."

"What's weird?"

"We're gossiping…"

"We are _not_ gossiping, I never gossip!"

"That's what you were doing, that's what _we _were doing, we were gossiping!"

"Fine, we were gossiping! It doesn't matter anyway, gossiping is just story telling."

"Is that what you told the teachers when you got sent to the principal's office for doing it?"

"I got sent to the principal's office for doing other stuff. But back on topic, I'm not sure when he's getting in, so I'll call you when he does."

"Okay, and Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace?"

"Does he know about us?"

"Yeah, I told him."

"Does he know my real name?"

"No, I've called you Ace every time I've talked to him, why?"

"No reason. I love you, see ya later, bye!" Rory said as she walked out.

Logan didn't know that the Ace and Rory were the same person, it seemed that the only person who did in fact know, was Rory, and she wasn't about to tell Logan. That would only lead to a bigger fight about things she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

(LINE)

As soon as Rory got out side she opened her phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom?"

"_Daughter? Is that you?"_

"Yeah, mom it is, you will never believe who Logan is friends with, and who is also coming into town in a few hours!"

"_Umm, I give up, now tell mommy before she has a goes crazy!"_

"Bible Boy."

"_The bible boy? The one who you turned down numerous times, but still kept pursuing you?"_

"The very same, only Logan doesn't know that I am Mary."

"_You didn't tell him?"_

"No, and Tristan doesn't know that I'm Ace either."

"_So they both don't know that you're the other woman?"_

"You make me sound like a whore."

"_Well…"_

"MOM!"

"_I'm just kidding. So they don't know?"_

"No."

"_This is going to blow up in your face."_

"I know, I have to go I'll talk to you later, bye mom."

"_Bye Sweets."_

Rory knew that she was beyond screwed, she also knew that she was the one who put herself in this position, all she had to do now was wait for the ball to drop.

As Rory was thinking to herself, she also thought about how weird it would be to have Jess and Tristan at her wedding,

(LINE)

Tristan was walking to his friend Logan's dorm when he saw her. His Mary. Just as beautiful as he remembered, only she now had bangs. As she was walking she bumped into someone he recognized as Paris. He couldn't believe that they both ended up at Yale. But perhaps the most startling thing was that they started talking together like they were friends.

(LINE)

Rory was on her way back to her dorm room when she bumped into Paris.

"Hey Paris."

"Rory, thank god, I needed to talk to a girl Doyle still isn't committing! I mean come on we've been going out for a long time, but he still won't commit!"

"Paris, calm down, just talk to him about it! I'm just going to drop my purse off in the dorm and then go back to Logan's."

"UHHHH, fine I'll see you tomorrow then."

Rory threw her purse into her room and went back outside. On the way to Logan's, she couldn't help but think of how this would turn out. As she approached the dorm she got nervous.

(LINE)

_Knock, knock_

"Hey dude can you get that?"

"Sure man!"

As Tristan opened the door he saw the back of the person he really wanted to see.

"So, Mary, you figured out I was here, this soon? I guess you really did want me!"

"Move bible boy. Logan, you here?"

"Ace?"

"No, it is once again Alyssa Milano."

"I thought we went over that."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Logan walked into the room, he could feel the tension.

"So," Tristan started, "Mary and Ace are the same person?"

Logan and Tristan both looked at Rory.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Logan, I thought it was some weird coincidence."

"He bought the PJ Harvey tickets for you?"

"Yeah…"

"Huh, so that's why you asked if he knew your name."

**A/N: Longer than the others, but still not very long, hope you liked it!**


	4. Nicknames

**A/N: The (LINE) things in the last chapter were a reminder for me to put in those page break thingys, but I kinda forgot about them so………yeah. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

Nicknames

* * *

Rory knew that the conversation she would have with Logan regarding Tristan was anything but over, but she let it go for now.

* * *

As she was lying in Logan's bed, with a very naked Logan next to her, she couldn't help but think that this was all so surreal. Here she was with the love of her life, and she was going to be married to him. Granted, it was a forced marriage, but a love filled one none the less.

* * *

As they entered the pub, they came across Steph, Colin, Finn, Rosemary, and Tristan already sitting down.

When they got to the table, Rory rested her hand on Tristan's shoulder and said very clearly, "Steph, Colin, Finn, Rosemary," she paused, "Bible Boy."

Tristan was ready with his own comment, "Mary, I knew you had a nickname for me!"

"Spawn of Satan." She shot back.

The whole table watched with interest.

"Well that's a new one."

"Oh, there's more. Would you like me to list them?"

"N…" He didn't even get the word 'no' out before she started again.

"Well let's see there was; ET. That stood for Evil Tristan." She wasn't able to continue because Logan covered her mouth with his hand

She licked his hand and said, "You're no fun." Before putting two fingers to her eyes, and turning them to Tristan.

"Okay, now that the immature one has stopped," Logan said giving Rory a pointed look, "We need to discuss wedding plans." And then he took Rory's hand.

"Oh, come on now mate, do we need to discuss such a downers topic? No, we don't. I say we each get drunk out of our minds and think about it tomorrow, when we will already have to deal with pain."

"Finn, we do that constantly, and you do that every night." Colin pointed out.

"Yes well, tonight we shall all do it, and we shall all witness the epic event that is Rosemary finally going home with me!"

"We'll see about that." Was heard from where Rosemary was sitting.

"Yes we will, babe. In the meantime, let us become wasted!"

"Here, here!" is what was heard all round them.

* * *

The next morning all was quite until 11, when the first hung-over person stirred.

"Uggh, what did I do last night?" Then it all came back to him, the pub, Mary, Logan's speech, getting wasted.

Him waking up created a chain reaction.

"Not so loud," said a voice next to him.

He looked over and became completely horrified. So, he screamed. Causing the person next to him to scream, this caused the entire dorm to get up.

Tristan ran into the dorm's living room, as did Finn, Colin and Steph, and Logan and Rory.

"Why did I wake up next to that?" He said pointing behind him, where a half dressed Finn stood.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Wow, Tris, I had no idea you were like that." Logan was the first to speak.

"I'm not!" Tristan responded, "Why was he in my room?"

"First of all mate, that's my room that you were in. And second of all I only came in at three this morning and you were already there. Now does anyone want to tell me why the bloody sun is up with me?"

Before anyone could answer he turned around strode back into the room, shut the door, closed the blinds, and fell onto the bed.

"Well that was awkward." Colin said after he left.

* * *

(3rd person)

"Don't think you're getting away that easily." Logan said before they could run away. "Why was Steph in your room with you?"

"There were no other places to sleep so she came in there with me. I don't mind, and neither does Steph, we've been friends long enough." Colin answered.

"And plus, it's not like this is the first time. I've had sleepovers with all of you guys!"

They turned around and went back into Colin's room. Nobody saw the relieved look on both of their faces as they left.

"Okay, then. If anyone cares, I'm going back to my room. If you guys want to feel the wrath of Paris then feel free to come with."

"Paris is here?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, she decided not to go to Harvard." Rory told him.

"Well I haven't seen her in a while. Why don't I go with you?"

"Uhh, sure!" She finished with a little to much enthusiasm. "Logan, are you gonna come?"

"No, I don't feel like dealing with Paris today. You go on ahead and I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

So there they were. Rory and Tristan. Walking back to Rory's dorm.

"So, Mary, what's new with you? I mean other than the obvious."

"Well, after you left Paris and I became closer friends. She lost her virginity and announced it to the entire world via C-SPAN, and although I got into Harvard, I decided to go here because it was closer to home."

"Huh. Well that's interesting."

"Tell me about it."

"So how did you and Logan meet?"

"My friend Marty and I were getting coffee at one of the carts when Logan's friend Colin bumped into Marty. I got really mad that they didn't apologize, so I kind of, sort of, maybe blew up on them for not saying anything. After that I kept seeing him in the news room. Eventually we became friends. Then one night my grandparents hold a party for me. It was basically an auction. Then when I was late to meet Dean…"

"Whoa, you were still with Bag Boy?"

"We broke up a few times in between, but yes. Now shut up. Anyway so Dean broke up with me that night and Logan and I became even closer. We didn't get together until my grandparents vowel renewal."

She purposely neglected to tell Tristan about how Dean was married when they got together the last time. She didn't think that he needed to know that the Rory he knew was now a home wrecker.

As they continued walking towards the dorms, Tristan kept questioning about all of the people they went to Chilton. Rory had to shut him up about that because the only people from Chilton that she's seen since graduation were; Paris, Louise, Madeline, and now him.

When they finally got to the dorm, Tristan was surprised to see a pink-robe clad man looking through the refrigerator.

"Who's that?" was Tristan's first obvious question.

"That would be Doyle, my editor slash Paris' bed buddy." Rory whispered back. "Hey Doyle!"

"Rory, guy I don't know, I thought you were staying with your fiancé?"

"I was but I came back to my dorm to talk to Paris. So I'm guessing that Paris told you about me and Logan?"

"Yeah, I hope you know that on my way over hear I heard at least a dozen girls plotting your death."

"Well that's always nice. This is Tristan by the way." Through that whole exchange Rory forgot to mention that the Logan look-a-like was someone that Paris had a huge crush on back in the day.

"Paris! Get your ass out here!" Rory called.

"Gilmore, what the hell do you…" Paris forgot what she was saying as she saw Tristan in her living room.

"Tristan?"

"Hey, Paris."

**A/N: Yeah, I realize that this is like the longest time I've held out. I also realize that Paris was a little OOC in the last chapter, but any way, there it is Chapter 4.**


	5. Crimson Red, Or Pink

**A/N: I gotta get better at this whole 'updating' thing, I tend to take a while…Anyway this is an odd chapter if I do say so my self, and is more of a comedic relief chapter than anything else… Except for the first part, that one isn't really comedic. Also I just realized that I'm not sure when this is set because Paris and Doyle just got serious, but Rory and Logan it's like their relationship is how it was in season 6 pre-bridesmaid incident. So for the sake of the story let's say that Rory and Logan started dating early season 5, and Dean only stuck around for like two episodes. **

* * *

Crimson Red…Or Pink

"Holy crap..." Paris couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing.

"So Paris, I haven't seen nor heard from you in five years either, how have you been?" Tristan said trying to diffuse the situation a little bit.

Paris stared at Tristan a little more before turning to Doyle and saying, "Doyle, leave."

Doyle, who didn't understand what was happening looked at her like she was speaking a different language. Rory noticed it so she said, "We'll explain it to you later but please just leave so we can figure something out quick."

"Gilmore don't talk down to me, I'm your editor!"

"Yeah, and right now you're in my dorm wearing a floral robe."

Doyle went back to Paris' room muttering to himself, and came back out a few minutes later wearing actual clothes.

As soon as the door shut, things got a lot more awkward.

"So that was Doyle…My boyfriend…" Paris started out the conversation.

"Yeah I gathered that. Paris it's good to see you again." Tristan followed

"Cut the crap Tristan, you know that this is as weird for you as it is for me. I mean seriously you left and I had this gigantic crush on you, and now you're back and I am no longer fawning over you."

"So that gets rid of some of the awkwardness" Tristan said to himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to go change…" Rory excused herself.

As soon as Rory left things in the room started to get less constricted, and Paris and Tristan let out their true feelings about this.

"So what is this, the Paris I knew never slept with any guys."

"Come on Tristan, it's not like I was going to be a virgin forever. I lost my virginity in senior year to Jamie. He was a great guy, but I dumped him for Asher Fleming, who died last summer, so now I'm here with Doyle who is a great guy."

"You dated a professor?"

"It's not like he was one of my professors! He and I loved each other."

"Back to the virginity thing, you said you lost it your senior year, how'd it happen as far as I knew you were saving it for someone special."

"Jamie was special, I loved him to, but not like the love I felt for Asher."

"So you don't feel anything for me anymore, right?"

"No, I got over you once you left."

"Good. What do you think my chances are with Rory?"

"You do know she's getting married right?" He nodded, "Well then use this information and get it through your brain, she doesn't like you, she's in love with Logan, who isn't you."

"I figured I'd get an answer like that, but it was worth trying."

* * *

Colin and Finn were stumbling home from the Pub when Colin suddenly remembered he promised Stephanie he would swing by her dorm. He knew that to get rid of Finn would be pretty hard so he did what a college guy does best, he acted drunk. Well, more drunk than he actually was.

"Finn, Finn, I see things!" Colin slurred.

"What things, mate?"

"Over there, it's a red-head…"

Finn's head snapped in the direction Colin was pointing.

"No, wait, it's, she's a blonde…but her hair keeps changing! Finn make it stop changing!" Colin continued.

"Oh no, mate, what have you been smoking? And where can I get some?"

"I haven't smoked anything, I've just been drinking!"

"Mate, let's go to the other Mate's dorm and do something, I'm bored."

"To the hardware store first." Colin replied forgetting about Steph.

* * *

At the hardware store they picked up a can of paint called 'Pinker than Pink', a few brushes and rollers, some plywood, nails, a hammer, a saw, and a lot of wood glue. They also picked up some pink hair dye from the pharmacy on the ride back.

* * *

Back in Logan's dorm they decided to build a tree house. A pink tree house.

"Okay, so explain to me again why we're doing this?"

"Because I'm bored and this will entertain me. Now quick let's get this done before Logan gets back from wherever the bloody hell he is."

So they started construction on their tree house, that wasn't really a tree house because there were no trees as Colin pointed out.

It took them a few hours but they finally got the actually thing done and no all they had to do was paint it. So they opened the can of bright pink paint and poured some in the trays.

As they stood there painting Stephanie came into the dorm looking for Colin, so when she found them in Logan's room painting, instead of screaming at them or doing something of the sort she picked up another roller and helped them to paint the bright pink monstrosity.

They were standing back and admiring their work when they heard the door open. Luckily for them it was only Rosemary. So she came in, started laughing and told them that if they didn't get away from the scene of the crime as she put it Logan was going to know for sure that is was them.

* * *

They didn't know where would be safe so they decided to see if he was at Rory's.

He wasn't so they decided to hide out there with Paris and Rory.

"So, explain to me again why I'm hiding you guys here?" Rory asked.

"Well Love, we were bored and drunk so we decided to build a tree house in Logan's room. Due to the lack of trees however it's more of a club house. We didn't want to get caught so we decided to hide out here, so that you could be our alibi when Logan comes looking for us," Finn answered.

"You do realize that I'm going to marry him right?"

"Yes, but you love us more. Come on Ror, please don't tell!" Steph used her puppy dog look whilst saying this.

"Ok, fine."

A chorus of 'Thank You' rang about the room.

* * *

Logan was tired he'd spent all day with his father learning about the business and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with Rory.

When he got to his room however, he found a bright pink club house standing over his bed. He knew immediately that it was the work of his best friends, but he didn't know where he would find them.

He decided that he would deal with that later, but first he was going to take a shower. He went into his bathroom and turned the water on.

* * *

"Love, we also…" Finn didn't finish what he was saying because at that moment Logan burst through the door wearing a skater hat.

"There you two are what on earth did you build above my bed?"

"A club house," Steph, Colin, and Finn answered.

"Really, and umm, how did pink hair dye get into my shampoo?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Colin said.

At this Logan pulled off the hat and all around were treated to a show of brilliant pink hair.

* * *

**A/N: So this turned out a little differently than I expected, and if you're wondering Pairs, Tristan, and Doyle are getting to know each other a little better. But also if someone would like to take over writing 'The Wedding', 'Dick's Little Secret', and 'A New Scandal' e-mail me telling me you're doing so and go ahead. **


End file.
